Wireless local area network (WLAN) and wireless personal area network (WPAN) devices that use different radios are widely used in many platforms like note-books, net-books, desktop computers, cellular telephones, mobile personal devices and the like. The WLAN and WPAN devices may include for example, Bluetooth (BT) and WLAN transceivers that operate according to the IEEE 802.11 standards. WLAN transceivers and devices are referred to herein as WiFi transceivers and/or WiFi devices. The BT and WiFi transceivers may operate on the same frequency band for example, 2.4 GHz frequency band or on different frequency bands, for example, the BT transceiver may operate at 2.4 GHz band and the WiFi transceiver may operate at 5 GHz frequency band.
Another frequency band that the WLAN and WPAN devices may use is the 60 GHz frequency band. WiFi compliant devices may use television white spaces (<1 GHz), 2.4 GHz, 5 GHz and 60 GHz frequency bands. One of the problems of switching transceivers between multiple bands is the switching of traffic streams from one frequency band e.g., 60 GHz to the other frequency band e.g., 5 GHz, 2.4 GHz or operating in parallel in many bands efficiently.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.